Phoenix out of Ashes
by MysticShadowcat
Summary: Lord Voldemort is defeated, Draco Malfoy has lost his memory. What will become of him?
1. Prologue

**Title: **Phoenix out of Ashes

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating:** T

**Pairings: **Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny mentioned

**Warnings: **cheesy, very cheesy. In fact it's cheesy enough to make cheese fondue out of it. Anyone want cheese fondue?

**Disclaimer: **Nothing mine, everything J.K.Rowling's. Well, except for the idea, of course.

**Summary: **Lord Voldemort is defeated, Draco Malfoy has lost his memory. What will become of him?

**A/N: **Please review

* * *

**Phoenix out of Ashes**

**Prologue**

It was the final battle between the Order of the Phoenix, the Ministry of Magic and Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The Death Eaters fought bravely, but they were losing.

Draco Malfoy, Death Eater to the Dark Lord, could see this. What he could not see was the wand aimed at him. Yet, through the noise of battle, he heard someone yell "Obliviate!" before everything went dark around him.

Lying unconscious on the floor, he neither saw heavily wounded Harry Potter kill Lord Voldemort nor his old Potions teacher, Severus Snape, dropping dead after being hit by a spell from Minerva McGonagall, nor how his friends and fellow Death Eaters were either killed or arrested and brought to Azkaban.

And he did not notice how a dark figure pulled the mask off his head and took him away from the battlefield.


	2. Chapter 1

So here is the first chapter of Phoenix out of Ashes. There's not much to say about it.

Please review!

Happy New Year!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger was walking through Hyde Park, her hands in her pockets and deep in thoughts. She felt exhausted. The events of the last few days had left her with a mixture of anger, confusion and sadness. There also was relief and happiness that Voldemort had been defeated, but it was buried under these other feelings. She longed for a shoulder to lean on, two strong arms that would hold her while she tried to handle what had happened. But there were none. There would have been, hours ago, but not after the latest event that had churned Hermione up like that.

Some hours ago, in the middle of the night, Hermione and some others had taken their wounded combatants, including Harry, to St Mungo's. There, Hermione had stated that she found it cruel to kill all the Death Eaters, after all they could be changed. But both Harry and Ron said that no jail or establishment, not even Azkaban was safe enough, now that they could not trust Dementors to guard it properly. Hermione had disagreed and they had argued. It had ended with Ron finishing their relationship and Harry having her sent out of his room. And now she had to remember what Harry and Ron had been able to let her forget in the last few years: what it meant to be lonely. The only friend she had left was Ginny and she was busy snogging Harry.

Hermione Granger was once again without friends.

He opened his eyes, but the light was so bright he had to close them again immediately. About a minute later he slowly opened them again. This time he was able to get his eyes used to the light. Ignoring the pain in his body, he sat up and looked around. He had no idea where he was or how he got here, but that was his least problem, because he didn't know who he was, either.

As he sat there and tried to remember _something_, he noticed that he had not forgotten everything. There still were some vague faces and feelings left. Unfortunately nothing that was any help. As he had nothing else to do, he started to walk around the park, hoping to meet someone who knew him.

Eventually he found a girl whose face he recognized. He didn't know her name or where he knew her from, but he was sure that he knew her. He took a deep breath and walked towards her.

"Excuse me, miss, but do we know each other?", he asked.

"That's about the worst way of chatting someone up I ever heard.", she growled without looking up.

"Er... I..."

She looked up. Her expression changed into confusion.

"Draco Malfoy! What is it that you want?"

"So my name is Draco Malfoy? I'm afraid I lost my memory. I thought you might know who I am."

"As a matter of fact I do know who you are. Unfortunately. You are Draco Malfoy, the most arrogant idiot I've ever come across."

"So I suppose we were not friends?"

"Friends? Friends???? You hated me!"

"Really? I must have been mad to hate such a beautiful girl. And do you hate me?"

"Umm, yeah, I suppose so, after all it's hard not to hate someone who keeps insulting you."

"Oh. But... Would you please help me anyway? I don't know where to find someone else who knows me. Do you know where I can find my parents?"

"On a cemetery, but I don't know which one. And now would you please leave me alone?"

She could see sadness appearing in his handsome face and could swear that for a moment there even were tears in those grey eyes that used to be so cold. But he blinked them away.

"Oh, er, thank you.", he said and walked away.

But he hadn't walked far when he heard her call his name:

"Malfoy!"

He turned.

"Ok, I'll help you. Sorry I was so rude."

"Thank you.", he said again.

"I think you didn't tell me your name yet."

"Hermione. Hermione Granger", she answered.


	3. Chapter 2

So here's Chapter 2. Got nothing special to say about it.

Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Have you got any idea where to start?", asked Hermione.

"How could I? After all I lost my memory."

"Any idea how it happened?"

Draco didn't even reply, but merely looked at her. She eyeballed him. He was wearing black clothes under a black hooded coat. She recognized it as the one Death Eaters wore. So he had most likely been in the fight last night. She tried to remember what might have caused this loss of memory. And she found it:

A Ministry Obliviator, tortured to death by a Death Eater and in desperation casting a last spell, the spell he had used every day since he had become Obliviator: Obliviate.

She didn't know who got Draco away from the battlefield, but this was the best explanation she had. In fact, it was the only explanation.

"Hermione? What are you thinking?"

"Nothing. What have you got in you pockets?"

"Pardon?"

"Your pockets? Trouser pockets, pockets in your coat if there are any. What's in there?"

"I don't know."

He found his wand in the wand pocket of the coat and in the trousers a handkerchief and...

"A key!"

"Yeah, but what use is a key if you don't know where to find the matching lock? Why can't I also have the address?"

"It wouldn't be sensible to have your address and your key in the same pocket. I mean, it's like saying 'Hey, come and rob me!'"

"Do you by any chance know where I live? Even the town would be a good start."

"I know that you used to live in a manor and I could also find out where that is, but the Daily Prophet said your mother was forced to sell it shortly before she died."

"Damn! But maybe there's still someone living in that manor, a servant for example, who knows if she bought a new house or flat and where it is."

Hermione considered this. She very much doubted it, but she didn't know where else to start their search. So she agreed.

"Ok, come on. My parents are on holidays and I've got the house for myself. You can stay there as long as I'm trying to find out the location of the manor."

She led him behind some bushes, away from other people.

"You live here?", Draco smirked.

"Don't be silly. I just wanted to go somewhere were people can't see us."

"Oh.", said Draco, his smirk growing even wider.

Hermione felt like slapping his face. Instead she grabbed his arm, concentrated, stepped forward and turned. Both she and Draco disappeared with a _Crack_.

Seconds later they reappeared in Hermione's house. She let go of his arm and turned to face him.

"Food and drink is in the kitchen over there if you need something. You will not leave the house, you will not open the door and you will not answer the phone. Best is if you do nothing at all. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Draco opened his mouth to say something but Hermione had already Disapparated. He shrugged and sat on the sofa, supposing that he was allowed to do that.

Hermione reappeared in the entrance hall of the Ministry of Magic, well aware of the fact, that visitors should not do that, but not knowing any safe spot outside of the Ministry. She slowly walked towards the information desk.

"Visitor.", she said to the man sitting there and reading the latest Daily Prophet.

"Huh?", he answered, startled.

"I'm a visitor."

"Then why don't you have a badge, miss?"

"I didn't use the lift."

"Why? Well, doesn't matter. Name?"

"Hermione Granger. I need to find out where a friend lives."

The wizard took a badge, gave it a tip with his wand. Then he gave it to Hermione. It said: _Hermione Granger, Personal research_

Hermione didn't really know what 'Personal research' had to do with what she wanted, but she didn't really care either.

The information wizard examined her wand and then told her where she had to go. Hermione thanked him and hurried along the corridors. Eventually, she found what she was looking for. She entered the office, hoping that she would get the information she wanted without having to answer many questions.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I need to know the address of a friend."

Unfortunately, the witch behind the desk seemed to be suspicious of everyone.

"If it's a friend, why don't you have the address?"

"Well, ma'am, you see, we haven't been friends for very long, only in our last year in Hogwarts and with what happened at the end of last year, we were so upset and he had to leave earlier, he completely forgot to tell me his address, and now that Vol... You-Know-Who is dead I want to visit him, but I don't know where he lives.", she mumbled.

The witch gave her a long, taxing look before deciding that this was a unusual, but not unbelievable explanation.

"Well, and what's the name of that friend?"

Hermione looked up into the witch's eyes, trying to look as innocent as possible and said:

"Draco Malfoy."

She held her breath. The witch nodded, turned around and looked something up. Some minutes later she turned back to Hermione.

"His family used to live in Malfoy Manor, but his mother was forced to sell it after her husband died. She probably bought a smaller house, but we don't know, she died before giving us her new address."

"Oh... er... could I have the address of Malfoy Manor then, please? Maybe there I can find someone who knows it."

The witch nodded again, wrote it on a piece of paper and gave it to Hermione. She said thanks and left.


	4. Chapter 3

Ok, I've got a problem and so this A/N might just get a bit longer. Sorry, but it's important. If anyone has PMed me and I haven't replied I'm terribly sorry. The problem is, I don't get any emails from any more. Review Alerts tend to take 3 days to some weeks and everything else might turn up some time, but I'm not sure. I thought it's the email address and so I changed it to one I know that it works properly. That was about an hour ago and I still didn't get a verification email. So, if you PMed me, I'd be glad if you would write it again as an email.

Sorry!

MysticShadowcat

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When Hermione arrived back at her house, she found Draco sitting on the floor in the kitchen, in one hand a ham sandwich, in the other the fat of the ham, feeding it to Crookshanks. He looked up smiling when Hermione entered.

"Did you find anything out?", he asked and pointed to the table, where Hermione found a second sandwich. She took it, noticing how hungry she was and sat down next to him.

"Only the address of Malfoy Manor."

"Well, that's a start, isn't it? When will we go there?"

"Have a little bit of patience, will you? Apparating over long distances is hard and trying. And we most likely won't be able to apparate right in front of the house, so first we have to find a place we can apparate to."

She got a map from her parents' office.

Several hours later they stood in front of Malfoy Manor.

"Wow!", said Hermione.

"Did you really live here? That place is huge!"

"Well, at least you said I lived here. I don't remember."

They knocked at the door. Moments later it was opened by a young girl in a servant's dress. She opened her mouth to say something, saw Draco, closed it again, stared at him for some seconds, stared at Hermione, then at Draco again and eventually said:

"My lord, I didn't expect to see you here ever again."

Draco looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Umm, right, umm, I didn't either, er..."

He cleared his throat and looked at Hermione, seeking for help.

"Er, yes, what's you name?", she asked the girl.

"Millie, miss."

"Ok, Millie, we need to know if you know Mr Malfoy's new address."

Millie shook her head, extremely confused.

"Er, do you know if there's anyone here who might know it?"

"Madame might know it. But she's not here today, you will have to come back tomorrow."

"Thank you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"So we'll have to come back tomorrow.", Draco said when Millie had closed the door.

"So it seems."

They went back to Hermione's house and went to bed right after dinner, both still being exhausted from the fight the night before.

Around midnight Hermione woke up thirsty and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. She walked through the living room, where Draco slept, because he thought it wasn't right that he slept in her parents bedroom. Moonlight made his peaceful features look even paler. She stopped and watched him sleep. He had changed so much. There was not a bit of the arrogant, racist snob left. He was so nice and polite now.

Hermione smiled and walked on. She tried to make as little noise as possible. When she had finished drinking, she went back to her room. She had almost left the living room, when Draco started mumbling in his sleep. Hermione could not help but stop to listen to what he said. It was an address.

She hurried to write it down as long as she could still remember it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Huh?", Hermione looked up from the newspaper she had been reading.

"What are your plans? Are we going to go directly to Malfoy Manor or is there something you want or have to do first?"

"Oh, yes. There's an address I'd like to check out."

She handed him the piece of paper.

"Do you want to move into an own house?"

Hermione shook her head and told him about what had happened last night.

"So you think my subconscious knows where I live and made me say the address in my dream?"

"It's worth a try, isn't it?"

Draco shrugged and finished his cereals.

Two hours later, they stood in front of a small house.

"This is it?"

"Seems so, yes."

They walked to the door. Draco took the key out of his pocket and looked at Hermione. She gave him an encouraging look. Draco took a deep breath, put the key into the lock and turned it. The door swung open. Draco just stood there, unable to believe that they had found his home.

"What are you waiting for?", asked Hermione and pushed him inside.

Draco turned around.

"Won't you come in?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No. I helped you to find your home. Now you can manage alone."

"How? I still don't know anything about the world. Hermione, please. I understand if you want to leave now, but at least come again this afternoon or tomorrow. Please?"

He gave her a puppy look she just couldn't resist.

"Fine, I'll check on you again later. But now I have to go."

Draco nodded and bade her goodbye.

When she was gone, he closed the door and started to explore his home. It was really small and had a bathroom, a living room, a kitchen, a store room and two bedrooms. But only one contained furniture.

Draco was confused. Hermione had said that his mother had bought this house. He went to the furnished bedroom and opened the wardrobe. It contained only men's clothes. Draco took some and had a closer look at them. They seemed to be his. He put them back into the wardrobe and returned to the other room. There was wallpaper on the walls, most likely still from the previous owners, but not a single piece of furniture. Not even a chair or a small table.

Then Draco understood. His mother had never intended to live here with him. She had bought this house, so he had a home and then killed herself.

* * *

Drama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ; )

Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

Here's the last chapter.

And I've got an announcment to make. I'm going to leave for New Zealand in about 2 weeks and stay there for 5 months. I doubt there'll be any stories in that time. I might write something before leaving though, depending on my inspiration, but it will most likely not be Harry Potter. Anyway, I'm going to blog and you're welcome to read it, if you want. You can find a link on my homepage or you can go there directly: http://mysticshadowcat. 5

* * *

Draco stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his body. He had spend the last hours exploring his home and later, when he had finished that he had taken a nap. Some minutes ago his empty stomach had woken him up, but he had decided to take a shower first and then go to find himself something to eat. He had noticed earlier that the store room was completely empty and so his only hope was that there was food in the thing that Hermione called fridge. If not, he would have to starve, because he had no idea where and how you got food. He rubbed his hair dry, got dressed and went to the kitchen. There was some food in the fridge and also something to drink. And, which seemed strange to Draco, a letter. Curiosity won over hunger and so he took the letter and closed the fridge. He sat down at the table and unfolded the parchment. It was from his mother.

Dear Draco,

as I already told you in my other letter with which I send you the key for this house, I had to sell Malfoy Manor. So I bought this house for you. I hope you can understand that after your father's death and everything else that's happening, I cannot bear life any more.

Farewell my son,

in love,

your Mother

Suddenly he remembered. He was glad that he had decided to sit down, because he felt weak and was not sure if his legs would carry him. He buried his face in his hands.

Hermione stood in front of the small house. She was not sure if she should really ring the bell. She knew that the wizard who had said the Obliviate spell had been dying and thus the effect could be broken easily. And she knew that now that Draco was surrounded by his past this would happen. It was just a matter of time. She would never have thought that she might care, but she did. If he would have been raised by somebody else than Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Draco would have been a nice guy with a great sense of humour. But his upbringing had made him an arrogant pure blood fanatic. She didn't want to see that Draco return.

But Draco had made her promise that she would come back and Hermione kept her promises. She rang the bell. There was no reaction. She rang again and waited some seconds. Then she went to the next window and looked inside. She could see Draco sitting at a table, face buried in his hands. Why didn't he open the door? She shrugged and turned to the door again. Her right hand reached into her pocket and closed around her wand. She aimed at the door and thought "Alohomora". The lock made click, the door opened and Hermione entered.

Closing the door behind her, she wondered if she should call Draco or simply go to him. She chose the latter and went into the kitchen.

Just when she entered, Draco hit the table with his hand murmuring "Mudblood". Hermione stumbled back in shock. So he already remembered. She turned around, only wanting to leave as quickly as possible, but her sleeve caught in a small plant standing on a shelf next to the door. She caught it in time to prevent it from falling down, but the noise had made Draco look up.

"Hermione!", he said.

Again she tried to flee the house, this time held back by Draco. He took her hands in his and made her face him.

"Don't go, please. I'm sorry for everything I ever said. I remember now and know that I was blind. You opened my eyes, Hermione, and made me see what an arsehole I was. I know better now, thanks to you."

Hermione looked up in surprise. Their eyes met and she wondered how she ever could have thought those grey eyes were cold. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Draco had bent down and kissed her.

**The End**


End file.
